1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wiring members, particularly to a wiring member including an electromagnetic wave absorber that reduces noise emitted from an electric wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some wiring members have been installed in vehicles including an electric motor as a source for driving the vehicle, that is, electric cars or hybrid cars, in order to connect the electric motor and an inverter together. Widely used examples of such wiring members include a wire harness obtained by binding multiple electric wires corresponding to different phases so that alternating currents having multiple different phases are provided to the electric motor (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-157018).
A wire harness described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-157018 includes multiple electric wires, which connect an electric motor and an inverter together, and a shield, which prevents electromagnetic waves emitted from these electric wires from affecting the operations of external devices. The shield is made of a metal braided wire obtained by braiding, for example, conducting wires together and covers multiple electric wires.